


Netflix Night

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netflix date nights always ended up with Jason and Dick unable to stop touching each other. The movie wasn’t the point of the date, the things that followed were the reasons for these Netflix nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix Night

Jason couldn’t even remember what they had been watching. It was some stupid romance/comedy movie where there’s a girl and a guy and some bad jokes. He couldn’t really care to remember. Dick’s hands were everywhere and his lips were on his and those pretty little whines kept erupting from Dick’s throat and that was why Jason couldn’t care about their abandoned movie.

The couple was together on the couch, Dick crouched over Jason with a hungry look in those sparkling cobalt eyes. Jason took in the beautiful acrobat, his own eyes smoldering with lust and need. Before he knew it, his lips were once more tangled in Dick’s, the kiss heavy and hot, full of passion that threatened to burn both of them. The kiss was more teeth than lips, the two desperate to taste and make each other forget about everything but each other.

The antihero’s hands slipped under Dick’s thin tee, grasping the hem and pulling it up. Breaking the kiss briefly, Dick leaned back enough to help Jason take off the shirt, then immediately went back to devouring Jason’s swollen lips.

“God, Jay.” Dick moaned. That needy voice sent shivers down Jason’s spine, and his hands were working on Dick’s jeans, skillfully unbuttoning them and yanking them off, dragging the boxers down too. The acrobat’s cock was curved and erect, already wet with pre-cum, and he desperately clawed off Jason’s shirt and pants, and the younger man was naked within seconds.

Kisses spattered everywhere over Jason’s chest, trailing down his defined abdomen to find Jason’s hard cock. With a wicked smile, Dick licked the sensitive tip, bringing a moan out of Jason. Then he took Jason in his mouth, sucking and licking with that perfect mouth of his so well that Jason was writhing and gripping the back of Dick’s head with pleasure. Jason was so close to coming, so so close. Just a few more licks and Dick’s face would have been splattered with cum. But the elder removed his mouth with an obnoxious pop, making Jason pout in protest.

“Fuck me.” Dick said breathlessly.

Jason pounced, pushing Dick onto his back roughly, two fingers pushing into Dick’s beautiful ass skillfully. His fingers kept playing and stretching out Dick’s hole, scissoring and thrusting, making Dick shudder and moan. “Fuck me already, Jason.”

A few more short, fast thrusts, then Jason did what Dick asked, removing his fingers and lining himself up. Then he was inside Dick, and god he was so wonderfully tight and warm. He tried to go slowly, to ease into a faster tempo, but both men weren’t the patient type. Dick whined and moved his hips, urging Jason to go faster. All thoughts of being gentle were thrown out, and Jason fucked into Dick hard and fast, his lips fastening onto Dick’s neck, biting and sucking as he slammed into the acrobat repeatedly. Moans and grunts of ecstasy filled with room, Dick’s hands clawing at Jason’s scarred back. The scratching and sounds from Dick grew louder as Jason found his sweet spot, and pounded into that spot.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Jason groaned. With a few more thrusts, Jason came inside of Dick, vision briefly whiting out as he slicked the insides of Dick. He pulled out slowly, and seeing that Dick was on the verge of coming also, Jason took Dick’s swollen cock in his hand and moved his hand up and down. Seconds later, Dick was shaking as he came in Jason’s hand, muttering curses.

Exhausted and content, the two collapsed against each other on the couch. Dick burrowed against Jason’s chest, peeking up at Jason through his messy hair. He said with a grin, “We should have Netflix dates more often.”


End file.
